


Bathroom

by Scornine



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16539359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scornine/pseuds/Scornine
Summary: Do some washing?





	Bathroom

今天下午大扫除。这理所当然是康纳的提议。 汉克的家里其实还算干净，老警官虽然平时的生活和饮食习惯都说不上健康，但曾经的高自律生活依然时不时影响着他，让他不至于毫无底线的放纵自己。

只不过高热量食品的纸盒子，以及空酒瓶常常堆在一起，大大小小的物件总是在弄乱后无法及时地归位，某些地方只打扫得马马虎虎而显得房子里富有生活气息，乱糟糟的。

虽然是一个难得的周末。

汉克在打扫完客厅和厨房后便宣告他放弃了接下来的工作，捶捶腰从冰箱里拿出罐冰啤酒，躺在沙发上松了口气。而提议打扫的人清理完复数的房间后，现在终于即将把最后剩下的浴室打扫完毕。

“汉克！”那人在浴室里发出了呼唤声。

“啊……？”沙发上的男人做出了懒洋洋的回应。

“这条蓝底白花的短裤你还要吗”浴室里的仿生人大声说。

“哪……条……？？”汉克躺着大声问。

“蓝花的短裤！”仿生人喊道。

“那是……啥…啊……呋…”说着汉克还喝了口啤酒。

“副队长。你还是过来吧。”康纳大概受不了这毫无作用的对话了，叹口气放弃了继续尝试。

汉克打扫时的疲惫早就消了，慢慢悠悠地爬起来光脚走到浴室门口，想也没想抬脚就迈了进去。

“就是这条……喂汉克小心！！！！！……”康纳举起手里那条短裤，刚想举给人看，就直接看见汉克脚底踩上地板上还没收拾掉的刷子，整个人失衡倒下去。

“扑通！”

康纳的程式依然敏捷如猎犬，以零点几秒的速度迈开一步抱住男人的身躯，尝试稳住他。

但浴室地板的水还没拖干净，两个人最后还是摔趴在了地上。

“……嘶……汉克你没事吧…是我的错，还没全理好就把你叫过来……”康纳的系统因为刚刚的摔倒报出了几条红色的警告，他草草搁置，看向身上的男人。

“……他妈的破刷子……倒是你自己没事吧？”汉克骂骂咧咧的，摸摸护着康纳头而被摔痛的手。康纳把自己当垫子护着他，才让他没有摔伤。

“我没事，汉克……毫无损伤。”

康纳现在才发现他们的姿势有些微妙，汉克跨坐在他的一条腿上，他的另一条腿勾着汉克腰间，而汉克·安德森的一只手正刚刚从他脸侧离开。 即便他们在床上尝试过挺多姿势，但在浴室里摔倒是第二次，在浴室里摔成这种暧昧的体位是第一次。

尽管汉克对此时的情况毫无自知，毫无反应，但是食髓知味的雏鸟皱起了眉头。

他拉过汉克已经抽回的手，在手背上轻吻了一下。

“……？？”

汉克愣了一下，才反应过来，怎么他的搭档跳跃性这么强？？不过要是康纳有所表示，那汉克·安德森干脆乐得如其所愿。

浴室除了那条短裤，已被打扫得干干净净，即便他们现在正坐在地上，也毫无问题。

“臭小子……别撩我……”汉克没抽回手，反倒把手指伸进那张嘴里，夹了夹软乎的舌尖。

康纳趁机舔了舔汉克不打算多做停留的指尖，随即抽离的指头上便黏附了一层湿哒的口水，带着立刻消失的水丝。

因为打扫，康纳穿着重灰色的普通背心，现在上面被沾上了七七八八的水渍，有些花里胡俏的，但由于薄薄的布料，机体所起的反应也立刻就能被看见：胸膛上翘翘的两个突起自然被汉克所察觉。

他身上的男人笑着哼哼了两声，没有沾上口水的左手抚上翘翘的乳头，隔着布料揉捏着，将突起揉进胸，又搔搔顶端。他当然知道怎么挑起自己爱人的欲望，即便胸部不算是康纳最敏感的，但这调情味道十足的动作依然达到了烈性的催情效果。

汉克的右手毫不费力地拽下康纳系着松紧带的中裤，握住半勃起的干净性器细细套弄。中指和食指上的唾液使得汉克的手与性器之间摩擦良好，康纳能感受到汉克稍软的掌心，和与其不同带着茧子的指腹在自己柱身上带起的双重感受，他一向经不起汉克撩拨，上身开始软躺在地砖上，左臂忍不住抬起遮住眼睛，而快感数据的感受来得更加猛烈和清晰。

那个男人的指腹开始擦过顶端，抹开慢慢滴出的粘液，指甲有意无意地搔刮过小孔，擦弄柱身的速度也开始加快。他的手在康纳越加兴奋的时候下滑握住囊袋，带着些许力道揉搓，随即又滑下会阴，借着身下仿生人自己释出的润滑液，毫不费力地将两根手指插进康纳的后穴中。

汉克总是在自己将爽未爽的时候离开，这让康纳忍不住用右手抓紧汉克大腿的裤子，毫无顾忌地说：“汉克，直接进来吧……我想要你。”

“哟。”汉克忍不住咧嘴，刚刚进去的手指没如身下人所愿直接离开，而是找准位置恶劣地按了一按才撤开。

“！！！”突如其来的刺激让康纳直接弓起了腰，硬挺着的性器忍不住流下了几滴色情的液体。

现在这个半躺的姿势也不错，但汉克站起来一把扯下康纳已经半褪到膝盖的中裤甩开，抬起躺在地上仿生人麦色的双腿让他夹腰，找准位置，扶好自己的东西就慢慢挺进那个狭窄，还在不断收缩着的软乎后穴里。

但只进了一半，汉克就停了下来。

“啊……汉克……”康纳的腿难耐的勾了一下身上男人的腰，催促他赶紧动一动。

还不够深，远远不够，连止痒都不够。

汉克·安德森双手环抱住康纳的腰，将他提起来，手慢慢撤力，巨大的性器因此逐渐撑开紧致的甬道，推开碍事的肠肉往深处拓展。

“呵哈……啊……”那张嘴里因为后面得到填满，慢慢吐露出满足的叹息，康纳能感受到汉克的顶端抵着他，后穴和爱人好好契合，没什么比这更棒了。

汉克的目的当然不止如此。

他待自己的肉棒连根进到康纳的甬道里，便借着润滑足够，双手提起背对着自己的爱人的双腿，就保持插着往浴室墙边走。

这刺激自然大，康纳忍不住绞紧后穴，修长的双腿勾住汉克的腰，手搂紧他的脖子。 

“呀！汉克……呜啊……”即便汉克只走了几步，但这起伏所带来的快感依然让康纳难忍呻吟。

汉克走到墙边，蹲身放下康纳，让其跪立着面对墙壁，性器随之滑出甬道。 康纳忍不住回头看了一眼汉克，还没能说什么手腕就被抓住贴在墙上，他低头即能看见汉克跪坐着的两条大腿伸进自己自然分开跪着的双腿间，随即硬挺着的巨大肉棒如他所愿操进了淌着润滑剂的小穴里。

现在两人的姿势呈现出康纳跪着分开自己的双腿，坐在汉克同样跪着的大腿上。

这令康纳好奇汉克从哪，或者为什么学了这样一个姿势，但等他随着汉克开始第一次顶胯，开始让他的身体因为操弄而上下起伏，康纳发现了不对劲。 这个姿势能进到的深度，太可怕了。

他几乎在每次被汉克·安德森连根操进后穴的时候，那根巨大硬挺的肉棒都能顶到比之前任何一次做爱深的多的地方，几乎快让他后面被汉克重重顶弄的甬道因为不清楚是快感还是快感的原因，产生连续的痉挛。

“嗯啊，啊，啊……太深…了汉克，插得太深…”他仰起头，而老警探吻着他的后颈，啃咬，舔舐他的肩膀。

他完全无法挣脱这个桎梏。

康纳没能忍住这烈性的刺激，系统的程式即便经过加强，依然因为这过于剧烈的性交产生连续的警告。他的led灯圈由黄频频变红，程式警告层出不穷，“啊，啊呜啊啊！汉克……啊，”而快感又如同炙口的酒液从交合处传向四肢和脑内，让他的皮肤无法控制地泛起像熟透桃子一样的诱人粉色。

“哈啊……太深了，我会坏的……汉克”康纳因快感一次次缩紧穴口，换来的是汉克被夹爽的喘声，和更加勤奋的抽插，“放心，你可是原型机，康纳，这个体位深交，你会喜欢的……”他身下的男人这么说道。

“而且你不是总对我的大家伙恋恋不舍么？”汉克恶劣的笑了笑，硬硬的性器全然没有射精的打算。

他松开康纳的一只手腕，上面甚至被抓红了一片，转而抚摸上搭档腹旁的人鱼线。那只手故意放慢了速度，在康纳因被操弄而不断晃动的性器根部摩挲，揉搓囊袋，就是不碰急需被抚慰，翘着流汁的小东西。

康纳像是被逼急了，把翘得老高的性器直往汉克手里送，可因为汉克时快时慢的顶弄，总是不能如愿以偿。“汉克……求你，摸摸上面……呜，哈啊”他开始着急，离高潮只差一点，康纳开始出现泣音，被松开的那只手甚至往下滑，摸上他们结合的地方，带着情色地揉动，润滑剂到处都是，那里湿哒哒的，而又因为汉克的努力操弄而带着一丝发麻的感觉。

“Please……Honey…”

汉克听见身下的人这么说道。

难得一见这个臭小子说这样的词。

“呼…会满足你的……康纳……”安德森副队长在他的耳边这么说道，手终于握住康纳翘着颤抖的东西，直接加速套弄，而他狠操甬道的速度也变快了，开始找准康纳的敏感点，一遍遍碾过。

这简直让康纳溃不成军，他无意识地摆腰，蹭着汉克撸动的手，只是三四次加速，就如愿射了出来。

但也许他得怪自己之前随意就设置了暂时关闭高潮后敏感的不应期，汉克重而残忍的一次接一次操进最深处，另一只手从手腕移到了他翘着的乳头上，毫不放过他的任何敏感位置，康纳能感受到自己的性器在释放过一次后，艰难地颤抖着，再次硬了起来。

他发誓再也不主动撩拨汉克了。

在康纳射了不知六次，还是七次的时候，汉克终于第二次把精液打进了搭档的肠道深处。依然是强烈的射精感，但脸上流满泪水，嘴微张着，滴下唾液也毫无时间擦去的康纳，显然已经受不了这刺激，后穴紧紧地开始模拟高潮的痉挛，让那个身后的猎人无比餍足地呻吟出声。

不过显然事后的清理需要这个猎人好好费心思了。

 


End file.
